Moments
by Silver Dark Sky
Summary: Hermione sacrificed her life for Harry's. Including major character death and suicide.


**Hey guys I'm back ! I was listening to Moments by One Direction while reading fanfics suddenly a crazy idea popped into my head and I thought why not write it down and post it ? I love One Direction and Harry Potter. This a Harry x Hermione fanfic. Don't like don't read. Includes character death and suicide. The story line is in the middle of the battle in Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Moments, it belongs to 1D and J.K. Rowling owns the HP series, I only own the plot**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

So many are dead already. Tonks, Lupin, much more. I'm looking for Harry. I've been in love with him ever since our first year here at Hogwarts. Yes there he is. In the Great Hall battling a death eater. Bellatrix Lestrange is behind him. Merlin's beard he didn't notice her. I'm not going to let her kill him. I sprinted to him and jumped and the last thing I said was "Harry... I love you." Before a green blast hit me.

Harry's P.O.V.

I was battling a death eater when I defeated him I heard Bellatrix scream "Avada Ka-" before I heard her finish the spell, a familiar voice of the smart bushy haired girl I have been in love with since I met her whispered to me "Harry... I love you." Before a blast of green light hit the one who shielded me from the death spell. I quickly cast the crucio spell to Bellatrix and let the rest to handle her. "Mione. No. It can't be! Please! Don't leave me! I love you too!" I screamed, shaking her, while deep inside me I know she's dead. Tears streaming down my face. She never knew I love her. Now she's gone. I kissed her and stood up. I'm going to kill Voldemort.

TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS LATER

Harry's P.O.V.

It's been 5 months since the love of my life's death. I feel so empty. Today is her funeral. She looks so beautiful in a white dress in her coffin. I asked if I can sing a song for her. I got permission and started singing

_Shut the door_  
_Turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this_  
_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands_  
_Touch skin_  
_It makes this hard girl_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgment's clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_

_Hums are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Flashing lights in my mind_  
_Going back to the time_  
_Playing games in the street_  
_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_  
_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_  
_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment_  
_In time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

I finished the song with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I apperated back to my house and took a bottle of sleeping pills and drank the whole bottle in one go. I felt myself get lighter and in a distance I see my angel running torwards me. It was just the beginning.

**A/N sorry if it isn't good. I'm only 12 so yeah**


End file.
